Blind Promises~
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 1*//' Goodbye, Dagger... may you rest in peace after all these years.. ' Zidane thought to himself in sadness as he finally, after five whole years, shut out the painful memories of his deceased loved one, shut out all the heartache and anguish... \\
1. ~Prologue~ Fireworks of Sorrow

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_.... Squaresoft does... 

_Dedication:_ To the two most _wonderful_ men in the entire world... Zidane and Tidus... hee hee

_Special Author's Note:_ To all flamers right here and now; if you've come to read, go right ahead. If you've come to read _and_ then flame me, turn back now... I already ended up biatching at someone who flamed me for this one story, so I'm just warning you. But then... they did say it was quite good even though my style of writing is _rigid, stuffy and not fun to read._

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Blind Promises_~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Prologue_~

~_Fireworks of Sorrow_~

" We've just gotten married and now we must depart. Can you believe such things? " Garent Til Alexandros the 17th Tribal whispered softly into the toned chest of her beautifully handsome husband Zidane, the king of all Alexandria.

Zidane Tribal smiled sadly into her dark flowing hair and chuckled deep within his throat, sending warm shivers down her spine, quietly rubbing her back as he held her close.

" I know... but this time, it won't be my fault, Dagger... "

Garnet couldn't help herself. She giggled and pulled away from him, holding herself- at an arm's length.

" It isn't my fault as well, Zidane! Don't be blaming me. Blame uncle Cid... "

Zidane frowned lightly and then lifted a hand to gently trace her cheekbone, smiling now, " I understand, Dagger... I wasn't exactly blaming you, I was joking.... "

Garnet giggled and then gently ran her hand over his chest, staring at it, her gaze unwavering until Zidane lifted her chin upwards with two fingers.

" Dagger, my love... is something bothering you? "

Garnet blinked back tears that had brimmed her dark soft chocolate brown eyes as she slowly nodded, " Y-yes... " she whispered, her voice broke instantly. 

Zidane felt his heart ache with great pain, causing him to swallow and cup her chin now, " What is it then, Dagger... please, don't keep things from me... " he pleaded.

Garnet reached up with her hands, lifting them from his chest as she covered his hands with hers, her chin dimpling in and out as she fought to not sob her heart out to him at that moment.

" I... I don't want to go, Zidane. I don't want to go see uncle Cid, something's going to happen... I can feel it. " she whispered, her voice hoarse as the sparkling tears slid down her cheeks quickly, her eyes searching his.

Zidane groaned lightly and then drew her into his arms, holding her close as he rocked her back and forth slowly, gently, " It's alright, Dagger... hush... don't cry. You don't have to go, no one's forcing you to go... "

Garnet sniffled lightly and closed her eyes, " Yes.. but uncle Cid is expecting me and I have to be there for him in his time of despair... "

" T-then you must do what you feel is the right thing to do, Dagger.... " little Vivi Ornitier murmured from the side where everyone stood to bid their friend, their queen, their savior goodbye.

Garnet lifted her head from Zidane's chest and gazed at the little black mage with shimmering eyes, " Oh Vivi... thank you for your encouragement... " she whispered, flashing him a reassuring smile.

Vivi smiled lightly in return, " Anytime, Dagger.... have fun! "

Garnet nodded, " I will... "

Zidane chuckled and then brushed aside some hair from her eyes, her cheeks, her forehead before bending over to softly press his lips to her smooth forehead, holding them there for a few minutes. Garnet closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his soft lips lingering on her skin. It made her feel loved... wanted with the one simple gesture of affection.

" Zidane... " she whispered softly.

" Mm? "

" I'll come back... I'm only going to go away for a week. You won't miss me much, right...? "

" I thought you didn't want to go, Dagger? " Zidane asked, pulling his lips from her forehead.

Garnet bit her lower lip and then shrugged uncomfortably, " I don't want to, but I _have_ to Zidane... I'm sorry. "

Zidane shook his head, " It's completely alright, my lovely... I understand. Do tell Cid that I give him my deepest regards... "

Garnet nodded and smiled at him a smile that made his knees go weak, made his heart melt with love for the beautiful woman in front of him, in his arms.

" I will, Zidane... don't I always? " she said with a small smile.

" Well... this time... you know why I'm asking you to do this... "

Garnet lowered her head and nodded, " Yes... I do... he's on his deathbed... "

Zidane bit his lip and then reached down once more to lift her chin with two fingers, his deep forest green eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones lovingly as he grazed his thumb along her full lower lip.

" I'm not going to stop thinking of you, Dagger... "

" Nor I you... I will return though, I promise... "

Zidane smiled impishly and then brought her close to his body, pressing the length of her curves and swells to his own hard angles and taunt muscles. He ran the tops of his fingers along her cheek before lowering his face to hers to capture her soft lips with his trembling ones to share a passionate, deep kiss that lasted longer then a few minutes.

Everyone around them, Freya, Eiko, Amarant, Vivi, Quina, Steiner and even Beatrix hollered and cheered loudly for them, probably more louder then they had at the wedding when Zidane and Garnet tied their vows to each other. Garnet pulled away slowly, breathless, a light pink flush decorating her cheeks as she giggled and looked down at Zidane's chest.

Zidane couldn't help but shoot them a knowing look before grinning broadly from ear to ear, " Now, now you guys... "

Garnet sighed heavily and then slowly pulled away from Zidane, " I might as well go now... "

Zidane brought his gaze from his friends to look into his lovers eyes, " I understand... " he murmured softly. " Be careful, alright, Dagger? "

Garnet smiled lightly at him and nodded as she turned to gather her skirts in hand and then begin her way across the long dock towards the extravagent airship called _The Black Rose._

Zidane bit his lip and felt something inside tear at him as he watched her go, watched her step out of his life for a week. A week! He shook his head and then glanced back at his friends before running after her, his arm extended towards her.

" Dagger! Wait... " he called, watching her as she whirled around to see him run up to her.

Garnet knitted her brows together and reached out to entwin her fingers through his, " What? What's the matter, Zidane? " she asked lightly, her eyes searching his face, his eyes.

" I have one... thing to say... " Zidane said slightly breathless.

" What? Do hurry... " Garnet begged as she heard one of the crew members shout out to her to hurry up.

Zidane smiled lightly and then snaked an arm around her small waist, drawing her close to his body. His hand left her hand to trail along her jawline and then tangle itself in her hair that made his skin tingle when it skimmed over it. Garnet blinked and then her lower lip trembled as she lifted her arms, throwing them around his neck, staring deep into his eyes before having her small heart shaped mouth crushed with his lips in passion, longing, sorrow.

_' He doesn't want me to leave... I don't want to leave him, but uncle Cid's calling to me. I have to go.... I'm so sorry, Zidane, my love... '_ she thought as she closed her eyes, small tears silently trailing down her cheeks.

Zidane pulled away first, resting his forehead to hers, their noses touching, their warm breath meeting each other and mingling. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed the small streaks of tears. Garnet opened her eyes and then bit her lip as she ran her tongue over her lower lip, still tasting him on her.

" I'm so sorry, Zidane, my love... promise me now and here that you won't go away on me, that you won't find another woman... " she whispered to him, her eyes searching his face.

Zidane stared at her incrediously, " D-dagger.. " he began. " You're the only woman for me, I'd _never_ find anyone else that could be as great as you. Dagger... I love you with my life, I love you more then the air I'm breathing at the moment. If anything were to happen to you on this trip to Lindblum, I'd totally blame myself and only myself. It would be my fault for letting you go, letting you slip past me... "

Garnet was sobbing now, sobbing her heart out into his green vest, her hands tugging at his white ruffled collar under his chin, " G-goodbye, Zidane... don't forget my promise, I will return... in a week... " she whispered hoarsely as she slowly, regretfully pulled away from him, from the comfort of his strong arms to turn her back to him and make her way up the rest of the dock to disappear into the large airship.

To Zidane, this felt like he was losing her all over again... but why? Zidane shook his head and felt his lower lip tremble as he saw her small and beautifully shaped figure appear and lift an arm, waving to them. He lifted his arm slowly and waved his hand to her, a faint sad smile touching his perfect lips as the airship undocked and lifted into the air, quickly flying towards the other side of the river.

" Till you return, my Dagger... " he whispered, slowly lowering his hand as he crossed his arms over his chest.

All around his friends crowded beside him to wave goodbye to Garnet, some shouting encouragements and others just saying goodbye. For some reason, they seemed to be saying goodbye to her like it was the last time they were going to see her. Zidane shook his head against the cold thought, trying to calm his churning stomach that tossed wildly after the simple thought.

The airship was at the other side of the river just as everyone but Zidane began to make their way back to the castle. Zidane tilted his head to the side, beginning to think of what he was going to do now that Garnet had left him by hisself for an entire week. He was just about to turn around and make his own way back to the castle when a loud crackle through the air followed by a defeaning snap, then boom rang through the air, the smell of acrid smoke flowing quickly, entering his nostrils.

Zidane blinked, his deepest fear, the thought that had haunted his mind coming true, actually happening, becoming reality as he watched, helpless from where he stood as _The Black Rose_ flew downwards towards the ground swiftly. Instead of only hitting the ground as intended, the airship exploded into pieces, the aftershock shaking the ground and making the air shift.

Zidane felt his heart stop, his mind ceased to work properly as he slowly fell to the ground on his knees after they buckled beneath him. He braced himself with his hands flat on the ground, watching as the pieces of _The Black Rose_ flew to the ground, landing in the river, landing on the ground on the other side of the river and some pieces even landing right beside him.

_' No!!! '_

" No!! " Zidane voiced his thought, screaming out. " Not my D-dagger... no... it isn't possible... "

He couldn't see anyone. He didn't see anyone being thrown from the ship. Did that mean that she was... no! She was still alive, she wasn't dead, she hasn't left him, not the day after they tied their vows, proclaimed their love for each other. Zidane's eyes filled with tears as he slammed a fist into the dock, leaving a large hole as he pulled his fist away and then jumped up from the dock to to run the long length of it, throwing his arms above his head, his hands, fingers pointed as he pushed off the end, diving into the cold murky waters.

He couldn't hear the shouts and cries for him to come back. His friends all rushed to the edge of the dock, their hands cupped over their mouths as they screamed at him to come back and wait. Zidane's head surfaced and he forced his muscles to push back the creeping coldness that was beginning to take over his limbs as he began to stroke furiously towards the wreckage, towards his Dagger just that be lost forever to him...

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note:_ Well... I guess you'll just have to wait to see if she made it. I hope she did... I really do... ^.~!! *giggles* Am I mean or what? I don't think I am.. *chuckles and winks again as she dodges rotten vegetables that are thrown her way* Now, now, now people... calm down, you'll all know soon enough if she made it or not... hee hee... I'll just let you sit in suspense for awhile... *waves* Matte ne.... hee hee... 


	2. ~Chapter 1~ I was found, but now I'm los...

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Final Fantasy IX©_.... SquareSoft strictly owns it all....

_Dedication:_ To all who _really_ adore and love Zidane Tribal... *swoons*

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note:_ It may seem just a little strange in the beginning, just ignore it... wait! Don't ignore it... and _don't_ skim it all and not leave me a reveiw...:( It gets better in the last few parts of the story.. trust me! You don't believe me? Read on...

_~~~~*~~~~_

_~_

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_Chapter 1_~

_~~~~*~~~~_

~_I was found, but now I'm lost_~

//_... 5 years later..._\\

The ballroom of the Garden District mansion in Treno was grand and breathless. Many couples and people from the noble side had come to the celebration that was suppose to be the talk of all time. More then a thousand people were expected to show, including royal families from Alexandria, Lindblum and from the far end of the country of eternal rain; Burmecia.

Daniella Chantise de Lagale sighed lightly in content and exasperation as she shook her head, loving the feeling and sight of her dark brown corkscrew curls that were tickling the back of her neck and cheeks. Behind her, she watched in the mirror as her personal hand servant, Annette Birkett carefully pulled out the deep forest green gown from her large closet.

The dress itself would be a shock to the whole royal and noble society that were going to be there with its extremely low neckline, going almost to the middle of her full round breasts that would be pushed up and pressed almost flat with the black corset underneath.

Daniella groaned inwardly as she glanced down at the hoop skirt surrounding her small waist, ending just to the ground, resembling that of a large, wide, round bidrcage.

" Majesty? Are you sure you want the green one? Why not the blue one? " Annette asked from behind, her hand straying on the blue gown identical to the green one.

Daniella shook her head once, her soft light chocolate brown eyes twinkling as she tilted her head to the side, watching Annette through the mirror.

" No, Annette. That's quite alright. I prefer the green one for some reason... "

Annette bowed slightly as she folded the gown over her forearm and began to make her way to where Daniella was sitting. Daniella slowly stood up with cat-like grace, holding her arms up above her head as Annette climbed onto the vanity chair to pull the gown from her arm and then curl it together before dropping it over Daniella's arms and body.

Daniella crinkled her nose as she slipped her arms through the strapless top, along with her head. Annette stepped down to bend over, smoothing the skirts that were sewn together tightly, the frills on the ends overlapping each other to make it look like five skirts thrown over one another.

" There you go, Majesty... " Annette said softly, gently gripping her slim shoulders to turn her around so that she was facing the mirror.

Daniella smiled, " Thank you... "

Annette nodded and then sat her down in the vanity chair after wiping it clear from when she had stood up on it. As Daniella stood there, she fiddled with the pure rose-gold wedding band on her left marriage finger, the garnets and diamonds so nicely cut and then sanded down to be as smooth as glass tickled her fingers as she absentmindedly stroked them.

Annette watched Daniella in the mirror and she felt her heart break for her. Daniella had been married to king Leo Trenodialo for the past five years. Annette couldn't believe that Daniella could actually love someone as heartless as him, even after he told her all that stuff, everything that was a lie about what had happened.

" Annette? Is something the matter? " Daniella's soft, yet firm voice broke through her thoughts and Annette shook her head while swallowing and then reaching over to grab some small pearls and thin strands of lace off the table.

" No, Majesty... I was just dreaming again... " Annette lied beginning to string the lace along the corkscrews, adding the small pearls in afterwards for a finishing touch.

Daniella smiled softly, " That's perfectly alright, Annette. It's human and normal to go off dreaming about things... I should know.. " she added in a soft voice.

" Majesty? " Annette asked, her voice hinting the curiousness as she left Daniella to cross the room and grab a large square leather box from the closet and then bring it back, setting it down on the vanity table.

" I dream that... that this is not my place. My place is not here, amongst these people, Annette. Can't you feel it? " Daniella asked, her perfect straight dark brows knitting together.

Annette stared at Daniella in the mirror and then slowly nodded as she unlatched the box to open it, revealing the completely small crystal and diamond tiara. Daniella sighed heavily and then licked her soft pink lips, waiting for Annette to softly place the small crown upon her head. Annette lifted the tiara with care and stood directly in front of her queen to slowly lower it to the dark brown hair.

Setting it upon her head, Annette secured it to the hair with some fancy looking pins, clipping the ends down to the hair and then fluffing up the corkscrews so that they'd lift up slightly and cover the ends of the tiara from sight. Daniella closed her eyes and then waited for the final piece to be added to her.

Annette left Daniella once more so that she could cross the room to the door where the headless manequin sat on a small pillar of marble. She lifted the necklace and then fingered the diamonds and garnets as she turned and carried it back to Daniella. Once there, she undid the clasp and slid it around her slender neck, clasping it back together, then lifting her head to watch as Daniella fixed it slightly so that the long strands of jewels in the middle of the necklace fell down inbetween her breasts, the other stands on the sides feathering out along the top of her chest.

" Beautiful as usual, Majesty.. " Annette whispered in awe and envy as she stared at the younger woman in the mirror.

Daniella smiled softly and blushed, " Thank you, Annette... now, if you'll just tie me up a little tighter, I'm all set for a night of hell and damnation... " she murmured softly, lifting from the chair.

Annette slowly undid some of the lace-up work in the back of the gown and tied them tighter, extracting surprised gasp from the queen. Daniella turned around and smiled kindly as she draped her tranparent black shawl around her shoulders and unfolded her fan. Smiling, Daniella left Annette to stare after her as she crossed the room, the large and long skirts rustling along the ground, bringing up a strange music to her ears as she opened the door, flashed Annette a smile and then disappeared behind the closed door to the party that had already begun downstairs...

_~~~~*~~~~_

" Beatrix? Could you explain to me one last time tonight why I'm going to this thing? It's not a thing for me. I don't dance... I don't really talk to people much anymore... and I'm sure as hell not going to be interested in any of the women that are going to be there... " Zidane Tribal, King of Alexandria said as he stood up from the edge of his bed, fixing the annoying ruffles spilling out over his collar that went to his chin.

Beatrix, General of Alexandria's army nodded, her brown eyes twinkling, " Sire... Zidane... it'll be grand! You don't have to go to dance, you don't have to go to meet women, you don't even have to go to talk. All you have to do is at least attend to that you don't make a bad impression of our country to them... "

Zidane sighed heavily and nodded, fixing his waistcoat and then adjusting his tailcoat as well, " Yes, but... do I have to go dressed like this? " he whined.

Beatrix rolled her eyes and then chuckled, " It isn't going to be _that_ bad, Sire.... it's just this one night... " she assured him and then added. " She wouldn't have wanted you to act this way towards them... "

Zidane's head snapped up, his deep forest green eyes suddenly sad looking as he stared at Beatrix who had her head bowed, her light brown curled hair falling in front of her face. 

" Y-yes... well... " Zidane began, but then just shut up.

Turning around, he walked across the room to stand in front of the mirror that had belonged to her, as did everything in the room. He lowered his own head, his long thick strands of dark honey brushing up against his cheeks as he lifted a hand to run it over his face.

" Sire... I didn't mean to say that.... i-it slipped... " Beatrix apologized softly.

" That's quite alright, Beatrix. I mean... we do have to move on sometime in our life, right? We can't always have our thoughts stray on her and that... that fateful day. And besides... I'm off to go to a party with just myself... " he joked lightly, lamely, grimacing from it.

Beatrix nodded, " Yeah... but, I might as well go now, Sire. Steiner's probably wondering where I went off to... farewell and don't stay out too long, Sire... " she said over her shoulder as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Zidane watched her go from the mirror and clenched his hands into tight fists, stopping himself from slamming them into the mirror. He let out a long and loud sigh as he whirled away from the mirror to walk over to the bed and sit down again. He glanced about the room, his eyes roaming over the light pink wallpaper that adorned the walls, roaming over the figurines that decorated the tops of some of the small tables leaning up against the wall until they came to a stop on the large leather brown box sitting in the corner, rejected and all alone, covered with a thick sheet of dust.

" Now why didn't anyone dust it off like they were suppose to do with everything else in the castle? " Zidane wondered outloud as he stood up to cross the room to the leather box.

Zidane outstretched a hand and swipped away the dark gray dust, sending it to the ground in a large cloud. He licked his suddenly dry lips before opening it slowly, almost afraid of whatever was inside would come out and eat him. Zidane was hit hard in the chest. All his emotions and feelings that he had been trying to keep bottled up inside all came out as his eyes stared at the small crown of diamonds and garnets, just sitting there on the velvet navy plush cushion.

" By the Gods... " he whispered, reaching out to run the tips of his fingers over the diamonds and garnets adorning the crown.

' _I never knew about this... but why now? Why hadn't I found it before? _ ' Zidane thought to himself as he now pulled the crown out of the box, turning it over and around in his hands, being very delicate with it.

'_ Put it back and get going to the party... _ ' his conscious said to him.

Zidane just nodded, still holding the tiara in his hands as he felt tears brim his eyes. He closed them against the tears of pain that were going to spill over again. During the last five years of living alone, without the one you truely loved, Zidane had tried to tell himself that she was still alive, still out there, waiting for him to take her back to her home.

But then there were the advisors and then Steiner and Beatrix, telling him that if she were still alive, had managed to somehow survive the explosion, then she would already have been here by now, not dead. Zidane shook his head and slowly opened his eyes to place the tiara back into the case, leaving it open, for everyone to see when they came into his room.

" Might as well get going to that party now... no sense in wasting time here for tonight... " he muttered to himself as he grabbed his Ultima Weapon and sheathed it into the scabbard laying on the chair in the far left corner of the room before hooking the scabbard itself to his belt, tugging the ends of his tailcoat to confine it from view as he slowly walked from the room, his long beige tail swaying from side to side....

_~~~~*~~~~_

" Is it ready? "

" Yes, sir... ready and running... "

" Good. I will be departing now. I have a special celebration to attend to and well... I'm sure you all know the rest... "

" We do, sir... "

" Good... " the tall lean man murmured before climbing abroad the airship to be taken away for a night of hell and pleasure....(_Please... just bare with me... this new dude is going to be hard for me to think of, but gotta introduce him sometime into the fic, ne?_)

_~~~~*~~~~_

" Sire.... we have arrived in Treno... " a servant murmured to Zidane before turning to head back to the control room on the upper floor of the airship.

Zidane shivered. For some reason, everytime he was inside an airship, he could _always_ feel her presence. Watching him, making sure that his ship didn't meet that horrible fate which of that her own had met five years ago. He shook his head and then stood up from his chair to scratch the small of his back, just above his tail.

" I can't believe I'm still riding around in these things... " he muttered unhappily to himself as he placed a hand to his hip where the handle of his Ultima Weapon gave him some assurance.

" Sire... are you prepared? " someone asked from behind.

Completely taken by surprise, Zidane whirled around, his hand disappearing into his tailcoat to grip the handle tightly in case it was someone he didn't want to be bothered by. Once seeing who it really was, he relaxed, giving his neck a twist to the right, snapping his bones that had tensed as well as his muscles.

" What do you mean? "

The servant boy fidgeted under his look and then looked at the ground before speaking, " To get off? To, well, to go to the party... "

" Oh... " Zidane murmured softly, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his neck. " Yeah... yeah! Sorry I scared you there... "

" It's alright, Sire. It should be I-I who should be apologizing for c-coming up behind you like that... " the servant boy named Bing managed to say. 

" No apology needed, son. Have we stopped yet? "

" Yes, Sire... about a few minutes ago. Didn't you hear the engines stop? "

Zidane shook his head, " No... "

" Oh... well, enjoy your time at the party, Sire... " Bing said lightly, bowing slightly before turning to run off.

" Hmph.... " Zidane snorted as he turned around and began to walk towards the door where two guards would escort him to the front doors of the Garden District mansion...

_~~~~*~~~~_

" Ahh... there she is! "

" Doesn't she look splendid? "

" Beautiful... "

" Oh! Look at her gown... it must have taken a long time to have made up for her... "

Daniella forced herself to smile, to act polite to all of them for their comments. She didn't want to be here, among them. She wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear under the covers in her large bed. She would give anything just to get away from it. Women from all over Gaia gathered around her, crowding her with their cheap perfumes, their fake smiles, their flashy jewelry.

Daniella returned their smiles and then bowed slightly, " Excuse me. I need something to drink... " she lied, brushing past an obese(did I spell that right? o.O;) woman in a bright purple and pink dress.

Daniella walked calmly over to the drink table, her small steps lengthning quickly as she spotted some strange looking man from the corner of her eye watch her, following her every move with his eyes. She crinkled her nose and excused herself as she brushed past a tall man, his body lean and extremely peasable.

' _ I told Leo that I didn't want any part in this! But no! He insisted that I be there for he would end up sending every damned guest into my room... _ ' she thought to herself as she filled her cup up slowly, taking no heed of the brownish transparent liquid that landed on her stark white fingerless gloves.

Just as she was taking a small sip of her brandy, she spotted a rather handsome looking man walk through the front hallway, his head tilted to the side, a rather bored look on his face, the thick dark honey strands of hair being brushed back as he lifted a hand to move them from his eyes as he scanned the dancefloor before looking around first and then moving towards her... or perhaps the table for a simple drink.

Zidane blinked when he accidentally bumped into a woman who was walking around the large crowds with a large staff, a small crystal globe sitting on the very top. She looked at him with clear blue eyes, dark deep violet circling her pupil nicely, giving her a weird yet beautiful look.

Zidane bowed slightly, " I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to bump into you. I guess I should watch where I walk, huh? "

The woman said nothing. All she did was stare at him. Zidane frowned deeply and then shrugged as he brushed past her, feeling her eyes watch him as he left her behind. He shuddered and then ran a hand through his hair, his tail twitching from side to side happily for some reason as he began to continue his walk towards the table that held drinks.

Daniella caught herself staring at him and turned her back to him immediately as he stopped right beside her, reaching for a small glass and then the bottle of brandy. Zidane uncorked the bottle and glanced over at the bare shoulders of a very slim woman, their black shawl hanging just on her elbows as she held something to her mouth, he couldn't see.

He sighed heavily as he began to pour the brownish liquid into the glass. Zidane licked his lips as he re-corked the large bottle and then turned his back to the table, leaning up against it, he brought the glass to his awaiting lips and took a small sip, his deep dark green eyes going over the large crowd of women and men alike dancing out on the dancefloor to the strange music that played softly.

Daniella swallowed thickly and then cleared her throat as she slowly turned around, looking out at the dancefloor as well. She stole a few glances at the man beside her, his legs nicely defined in the black pants he was wearing, the black tailcoat shaping his broad shoulders beautifully, the veins sticking out on his strong looking hands defined nicely through the white gloves that covered them.

Zidane took another sip. He went to take another one to find that there was nothing left, just a few tiny drops. He sighed heavily, tipped his glass completely over, tapping the bottom to extract them, extracting a soft familiar giggle that he hadn't heard in a long time from his left, causing his fingers to loose their grip on the glass.

Zidane's head jerked in her direction and Daniella pressed her lips together, bringing a hand to her mouth as she found the deep green pools straying on her and not moving until the sound of shattering glass hit their ears. Zidane blinked and then bent down hastily to pick up the large pieces and then kick the smaller ones under the table. Daniella watched him with curiousity, watched the strange looking tail behind him sway from side to side.

Zidane stood back up slowly, his eyes first starting at the green tips of her heels that stuck out from underneath the gown, then trailing up the large skirts to the bodice that shaped her stomach so nicely it made his insides twist, up to the large breasts that were pushed up greatly from the corset and then pressed to her, making his his loins twist with want, need, making his lick his lips and then swallow as he brought his eyes to her lips that were slightly parted.

" I... I'm sorry. Did I... I scare you, sir? " Daniella asked, tilting her head to the side, her corkscrews brushing up against her cheek.

Zidane glanced down at the large necklace trailing into the valley of her breasts, '_ Garnets and diamonds... only Dagger use to wear that... _'

" Excuse me? Sir? " Daniella spoke louder this time, hopeing to catch his attention.

It didn't work, he ended up staying there with his eyes fixed to what seemed to her her breasts, when it really was the necklace. Daniella pursed her lighted painted lips and the brought a hand to her breasts, pressing it flat against them as she extended her forefinger and moved it back and forth, telling him to bring his eyes elsewhere.

Zidane's eyes shot up and they met with her soft chocolate brown ones, " I.. I'm sorry. No, no.. you didn't scare me, M'lady... I was just... well... I -- " he tried to explain, but found that he was at a loss of words.

" You were just watching the people dance? Is that really it, sire? "

Zidane swallowed and nodded, " Y-yeah.. "

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly at a loss of words around this woman? There was nothing special about her. Daniella chuckled, bringing her hand from her breasts to her mouth as she giggled hysterically at the man now. Zidane furrowed his brow at her, tilting his head to the side.

" What? " he asked. " Do I have something on my face, M'Lady? "

Daniella shook her head and then held out her hand to him, " No, no, no, good sir! I was just watching how y-your... t-tail looks so.. different.. " she lied.

Zidane's right brow jerked up questioningly, but he ignored it. Reaching out to gently grasp her hand in his, her brought it to his lips and softly planted a kiss to the top of her hand. Daniella felt her cheeks go warm and she smiled lightly to cover it up when the man didn't let her hand go, just held onto it, his eyes lifting from her arm to meet hers.

" You look very beautiful tonight, M'Lady.. " Zidane murmured.

" Please... no need for formalities... " she stopped.

" Zidane Tribal... king of Alexandria. And you might be....? "

Daniella's eyes searched his face for an answer, but an answer to what? For who?

" Oh! Uh... Daniella Chantise de Lagale... Queen of Treno... " she added in a soft murmur.

Zidane's brows shot up in surprise and he looked around, " So where is the King of all Treno? "

Daniella frowned and pouted, " Somewhere out there... " she replied, lifting a hand and pointing a finger to the dancefloor.

Zidane nodded, " Well then. Since you are free to dance... shall we? " he asked, bringing his arm out to her.

Daniella took a step back, but suddenly caught herself, " I... I'm sorry... I-- " she began, but Zidane shook his head slowly.

" Don't know how to dance? "

Daniella nodded, " Y-yes... " she admitted shyly.

" Really? How could _you_ not know how to dance, Majesty? "

" Sire... " she began, but Zidane cut her offguard by linking his arm through hers and then walking her towards the dancefloor.

" Please! Oh, please... " Daniella pleaded. " If he sees me with you, he'll have you killed! "

Zidane shook his head, " Nonsense! " he replied. " He can't kill me... "

Daniella swallowed thickly and then felt a strong arm encircle her waist, drawing her closer then intended. Zidane grabbed her hand, wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and then led her into the waltz that the other partners were doing.

" See? It isn't _that_ hard to do, Daniella... " he whispered into her ear, leading her into the second waltz.

Daniella swallowed again and nodded shivering slightly from the warm breath that smelt of brandy and mint as it brushed across her cheeks. She closed her eyes and just let herself go along with it. Zidane watched her from the corner of his eye, taking note of the small beautymark on her right cheek, just beside the ear.

'_ Dagger had the same one... no... maybe they just both have the same beautymark in the same spot... _ ' he tried to assure himself. ' Just get over it! Dagger's gone. It's time to move on, Tribal... just be happy for once in your life... he now shouted to himself.

" Are you.. alright? " Daniella asked, her soft voice breaking into his thoughts.

Zidane blinked and nodded, " Y-yeah... sorry. I just got a little side-tracked by... thoughts.. " he replied softly.

'_ Goodbye, Dagger... may you rest in peace after all these years... _ ' Zidane thought to himself in sadness as he finally, after five whole years shut out the painful memories of his deceased loved one.

" Good! Because... I hope you like to dance... " she whispered to him. " For hours and hours.. "

Zidane blinked again and looked at her, " What do you mean? I thought you didn't know how to dance? "

" Well... there are some things that you don't know about me, now it there, Zidane? " Daniella murmured softly, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him, leading him into the fourth waltz.

Zidane frowned and shrugged, " I suppose. I just met you, remember? "

" So? "

Zidane chuckled low in his throat, " Well, well, well.... you have secrets you would like to share? "

Daniella shrugged again and then suddenly pulled away from him, her humorous mood now foul and dark. Zidane stared at her, watching her watch him as dancing couples all around them bumped into them, all time suddenly slowly to revolve around them as they continued to stare at each other.

" Are you alright, Daniella? "

Daniella ignored him and then turned to walk away from him. Zidane wasn't going to let her get away _that_ easily. He shot out a hand and gripped her elbow. Spinning her around to face him, her stared her in the eye, her lips set in a hard line as she searched his face.

" Are you hiding something? " he asked.

Daniella blinked and then laughed, " Of course I'm not! Lighten up, Zidane... " she replied in a soft voice as she playfully slapped his chest.

As her hand came to rest on his chest, Zidane brought a hand up and he caught her wrist as she went to pull her hand back. He looked at her and she looked at him. He watched as her eyes looked suddenly scared. Scared as if he were going to hurt her or something. It disgusted him to have her think that of him when he had only just met her, not knowing a thing about each other as they continued to stare at each other.

Zidane slowly lowered his face to hers as she slowly arched her back, rising up to meet his lips with hers that needed to be kissed. They were only a whisper away when someone screamed from the dancefloor, the doors to the large ballroom swinging open to bounce off the walls as a bunch of loud banshee cried echoed off the large dome shaped roof and the walls, shattering the glasses that stood stacked on the tables.

Daniella pulled away from Zidane as she dropped down to the ground, her hands torn from Zidane's grip to cover her ears from the harsh banshee cries that continued. Zidane's head snapped into the direction where the crowd was beginning to back away from. Women screamed in horror, fear as the men tried to push them away to safety.

There was a loud battle cry that rang out from above as a man almost identical to Zidane except for the tail and hair jumped from the fourth balcony, his hands catching a grip on the crystal chandalier above before he swung from side to side to get some momento. Just as he was swung forward, he let go of the chandalier and dropped to the ground, right in front of the beasts that had stormed into the ballroom.

Sword whipped out, the man began to attack them forcecfully, telling them that they couldn't have her. But who was her? What was the man talking about? Zidane went to rush over there to help him, but Daniella grabbed onto his leg, being a stubborn anchor that wouldn't let go.

" No! " she cried. " Just let them be, Zidane.. " she pleaded.

Zidane stared at her in confusion until he heard a loud strangled gag sound through the room, followed by a loud cry of pain.

" Daniella! "

Daniella's head snapped up and then she jumped up, her hand tightly gripping Zidane's left arm as she jumped up and down trying to figure out who had called her name. She scanned the crowd and found that Leo wasn't where he was standing before. Fear seized her heart and she pushed off of Zidane to rush forward, her skirts in hand as she rushed to her husbands side.

Pushing past everyone in the ballroom, she dropped to her knees in a large puddle of blood, Zidane not far behind. Daniella gasped as she saw the large hole in his husbands left side, just where his lung was suppose to be, as well as gasped when she saw the huge chunk of his head missing.

" By the Gods, Leo! " Daniella cried, reaching out to touch him, but Zidane reached out and stopped her.

" Don't... "

Daniella shook him off and reached out to take his hand. King Leo looked up at his wife with sad green eyes and shook his head before looking at Zidane and gasping. Daniella reached out to smooth back the hair that was left on his good side.

" Hush... e-everything's going to be alright... " she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Leo shook his head hard, " L-listen to me, Daniella. You are not who you think you are... "

Daniella opened her mouth to tell him to shut up, to tell him that he was delusional, but he shook his head again at her. Zidane watched her from the side, his eyes trailing on Leo's blood streaked face for a few moments, waiting for the man to continue with what he had to say.

" You, Daniella are not Daniella Chantise de Lagale... you don't belong in Treno, you never lived in Treno. You never knew me, I never knew you... I hope you find it in your hearts... both of you, " he said, looking at Zidane now, eyes brimming his eyes. " to forgive me for what I did.... "

" W-what did you do, Leo? " Daniella asked not wanting to hear it.

" You Daniella aren't Daniella... " he said again. " For you are the Queen of Alexandria, Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th... "

Zidane's heart stopped. All of time stopped. He stood there, feet rooted to the floor, his eyes wide and filled with happiness and disbelief that his very own wife had been under his own damn nose, in his own damn arms and he didn't even know it. He had thought that it was her, but never once did he think that it was her.

Daniella swallowed and shook her head, " No, no, no, Leo... you've lost so much blood, you need to rest... rest, Leo... " she said soothingly, not wanting to believe what he had just said.

Leo ignored her, " I found you five years ago, laying on the shore of Treno. Your body was battered. We thought youwere dead.. gone, but you were still alive. The maids washing laundry found you and brought you in. It was then that I decided to take you in as my wife. Daniella... the ring you wear on your left hand... it isn't the one I gave you five years ago.. "

Daniella shook her head, her corkscrews swinging from side to side, " No! _No!!_ This is all a lie! " she screamed at him, tears running down her cheeks. " I _am_ your wife! You didn't find me on some shore, all beaten.. if I was beaten, then how did it happen? Hmm? Can you answer me that one, Leo!? "

" T-the airship exploded... you were on y-your way to see you uncle in Lindblum when it e-exploded... " Zidane replied, his voice cracking at the painful memory that arose again, but he continued. " We searched for days, weeks, _months!_ But... we couldn't find you, you were nowhere to be found, Garnet... "

Daniella jumped up from the ground, the blood she had knelt in sliding down the front of her dress as she brought her hand back and let it fly at Zidane face, her eyes filling with tears again as she shook her head hard. Zidane's head snapped to the side and he was momentarily stunned. Bringing a hand to his numb cheek, he rubbed it gently, watching Garnet through a blurred vision of tears and through his strands of hair.

" It is _not_ true!! " she screamed out him, raising her hand again to let it fly at his face, to let out all her hurt and anger on him.

Behind them, Leo made a gagging sound before his eyes went lifeless and rolled back into his head. He went limp and Daniella went to drop to her knees beside him, but the more banshee cries sounded and Zidane watched as three dozen large black hairy beasts that resembled men stormed into the doorway, grabbing Garnet by her hair, throwing her onto their shoulder and then turning to leave.

Zidane's eyes went wide in horror and rage as he saw Garnet being taken away from him for the second time in his life. He whipped out his Ultima Weapon and charged head on at the monster carrying Garnet away, but one monster flung his large arm through the air, catching the side of Zidane's head, throwing him through the air.

Zidane landed on something sharp and hard. Pain ignited in his left side, just below his ribs and then blackness unfolded for him, covering each inch of his mind and vision. Before his eyes closed, he saw Garnet reach out to him, her eyes wide in fear and horror, her mouth screaming out his name, his name that didn't mean anything to her, not even he meant anything to her....

_~~~~*~~~~_

_Author's Note:_ Well? *grins broadly from ear to ear* Do you think I'm mean? If yes... explain. If no... then... it don't matter. I thought I was a _little_ mean to them... having her find out the truth like that and then being taken away from Zidane after he finally found her after five whole damn years of searching, thinking she was dead. * Shrugs* Ah well... if you hate the way I somewhat rushed them... *evil snickering fills room* don't worry! There's _plenty_ more chapters to go... so, a _lot_ could happen... *rubs her hands together* including the inevitable... MWUAHAHAHHAH!!!! *winks and waves* You guys leave me reviews? Then you _ALL ROCK!!!_ I mean it! ^^


End file.
